To Be With You
by x-mei.xX
Summary: It's summer vacation and Kou and Futaba Yoshioka have been dating for a while now. This is their day together, from start to finish. Rated T for certain scenes.
1. Morning View

_DISCLAMER: _I do not own Ao Haru ride, obviously. I just wanted to write a story since I noticed that there are barely any out there. So hope you all enjoy (:

_CHAPTER I_  
- MORNING VIEW -

**Time until movie: 6 hours and 57 minutes**

A warm air slowly hovered over her collar bone from the center to the left side of her neck. Between each centimeter it would lightly place a soft pressure, as if a smooth rose petal would fall upon her skin leaving her wanting more. It felt as if she was in paradise, lying on a cloud where each gentle kiss left her even more breathless than she already was. _Wait, kiss?_ Yoshioka slowly opens her eyes to meet her white ceiling. Lazily, she tilts her head down to see Kou hovering over her, planting warm kisses on her neck.

"Kou?" she asks. She would have sounded more surprised if she wasn't half asleep.

"Morning, bed head" he lowly chuckles in response.

Yoshioka could feel his smirk against her skin. _Way better than paradise_, she thinks, _I could get use to these kinds of wake up calls_. Trying to swallow the imaginary lump growing at the back of her throat was proved to be more difficult as Kou continued leaving hot damp trails through her left collar bone, up her neck, and along her left jaw line.

"Uhh…H-how did you... did you get inside?" she managed to let out.

Kou propped himself up, still hanging himself over her body, so he can clearly see Yoshioka's flustered face. Using his left elbow to hold himself up, he brushed her bangs out of her face with his right hand.

"Your mom was leaving for work when I arrived, so she let me in"

Yoshioka was trying with all her might to somehow cool down the heat still burning within her cheeks, but the red would not fade from her face as long as he kept staring at her the way he did at the moment. His gaze was intense, yet soft. Before she got even more lost in the depths of his dark brown eyes, Yoshioka quickly whipped her head to the right, and studied her bedroom as if she's never seen it before.

"You know you're early, right?" she asks as she continues to skim through every detail in her room. "The movie doesn't start until late afternoon"

Her eyes finally made their way to her alarm clock, which notified her that it was already 10:03 am. Ever since summer vacation had started, getting out of bed before noon was not an option for Yoshioka unless she had made plans to go out with her friends.

"Then that gives us plenty of time to kill" he whispers in her left ear.

His warm breath sends a shiver from her ear, making its way down her neck then spine, leaving everything in its trail numb. Yoshioka's eyes widen and her heart rate increases exceedingly, leaving her lightheaded. Kou shifts his weight to his right elbow as his left hand slowly travels downward. All too quickly, he rolls off Yoshioka to sit up and lean against the wall, pulling his phone out of the left pocket of his pants. _He was getting his phone… _Yoshioka thinks. She surprisingly felt a hint of disappointment, but mostly relief. And then some more disappointment. The stunned girl slowly turns her head to the left to see Kou going through his mail beside her, back against the wall, right knee up and left leg stretched across the bed.

"Sly tease" Yoshioka murmurs to herself, thinking her thoughts went deaf to his ears.

Barely hearing her grumble, Kou smirks to himself knowing what he did was cruel but also amusing. _If 'chilling loose' is the way he wants to kill time, then we'll do that _she thinks mischievously. Yoshioka slowly rises up on her knees and raises her arms as she stretches her upper body. Kou didn't have a full view of Yoshioka until now since her blanket covered her legs as she lied down. He took no rush in gazing at the figure before him. Her white shirt was loose and off her left shoulder, sleeves rolled to the elbows and also left her lower abdomen visible as she stretched. Her pink shorts just made its way past her butt, allowing Kou to see more leg than usual, and he was definitely not complaining. When Yoshioka slumped back to sit on her heels after her stretch, she lazily looked at Kou with an innocent face. Thinking he that may have just got caught for staring, Kou quickly looked to his side trying to hide the red creeping its way to his cheeks, and inwardly cursed himself wondering when did he become so weak. He puts his right knee down, now having both legs spread across the bed. Seeing this opportunity, Yoshioka wastes no time to take it. She straddles his lap resting both hands on the back of his neck, while tracing circles on the nape with her right index finger.

"Futaba…?" Kou asks, barely getting her name out his mouth.

"I'm gonna make me some breakfast. Would you like me to cook some for you?" she then licks her lips followed by a lip bite as she leans in to inhale his blissful scent from his neck.

Trying her best to stay strong to the game, Yoshioka resists giving into his hypnotizing scent with all her strength. She pulls herself closer, now applying pressure to his manhood. Slowly, Kou's arms make their way around her waist. Yoshioka then smiles to herself, knowing she's won this round.

"I'll have whatever you're having" Kou whispers in a low voice.

"Great!" she hops of his lap and makes her way to her door leaving a puzzled Kou behind on her bed.

"Scrambled eggs and rice it is!" she said all too cheerfully as she makes her way to the kitchen.

Kou leans the back of his head on the wall, tilting his head up with a sigh. "Tease" he murmurs to himself.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Brunch


	2. Brunch

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Ao Haru Ride, obviously. I just wanted to write a story since I noticed there are barely any out there. So I hope you all enjoy (:

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them! This chapter shows the more playful side of their relationship and is a bit longer than the last one, but I hope the ending of this chapter makes the length worth it!

_CHAPTER 2_  
- BRUNCH –

**Time until movie: 6 hours and 23 minutes**

Kou found himself following his nose to the kitchen as the delicious scent of breakfast lingered in the air. Although he already ate bread on his way to Yoshioka's, the smell of her cooking made his stomach growl, desperate for a taste of the scrambled eggs she's been preparing for them both. Seeing his girlfriend working her magic over the stove, he slowly wraps his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her into a gentle yet tight hug, as he rests his chin on her right shoulder closing his eyes.

"Smells good" he mumbles into the crook of her neck.

"Hope it tastes good..." Yoshioka replies, a bead of sweat trickling down her right temple.

Hearing the doubt in Yoshioka's voice, Kou opens his eyes expecting to see soft, creamy, fluffy scrambled eggs on the pan. Instead, he sees...

"What the hell is that..?" Kou releases Yoshioka from his grip to stand next to her.

For a while the two stood there, side by side, staring blankly at the strange looking egg before them. The egg was not at all fluffy, but as thin as maybe three sheets of paper. With the edges brown and crispy, the egg was white with strange golden brown patches here and there. Overall, the awkwardly shaped scrambled egg looked nothing how a scrambled egg should.

"Well? Turn off the stove before it burns!" Kou yells, not lifting his eyes from the questionably edible food.

"Oh! Right!" Yoshioka snaps out of her daze to turn the stove from _high_ to _off_, still gripping the spatula tightly in her right hand.

"How can something so strange smell so good?" Kou wonders out loud.

"Heh... Kinda like you" Yoshioka chuckles still staring at her creation.

Taking the remark more like a diss than a compliment, Kou lifts his right eyebrow. "Are you saying that this 'egg' resembles me?"

If anybody else had been in the room, they would have probably believed that the two were having a conversation with the egg with the way they have been staring at it while talking the whole time.

"Yeah!" Yoshioka chuckles. She could still feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment from her lack of egg scrambling skills, so she refused to look at Kou until the red died down. Finally, Kou turns his head towards Yoshioka, takes the spatula from her hand into his right and playfully smacks her on the head with his left.

"Oi, take that back"

"Ouch! It was a compliment!"

_*smack*_

"Didn't sound like it"

"Stop hitting me!" Yoshioka pouts.

"Taking it back?"

"No!"

_*smack*_

"If the egg resembles you then that means it probably tastes good!" Yoshioka randomly blurts out trying her best to get Kou to stop hitting her head.

An odd silence filled the two for a short while until Kou wrapped his left arm around Yoshioka's waist, pulling her closer.

"Are you saying I taste good?" Kou smirks teasingly at his girlfriend. Yoshioka's eyes grow wide as she stands stiff in Kou's arm, heart beating fast with her face flushed red.

"W-what are you talking about?!" she squeals as she wiggles out of his grip to turn her back towards him and cross her arms, "I meant that although the egg may seem different on the outside, it's really nice on the inside. Kinda like 'don't judge a book by its cover'. Or in this case 'an egg by the way it's cooked'...?" Yoshioka's cheeks are still burning red not only because of her lame comparison but also at her lame confession.

Kou laughs at Yoshioka's sudden outbreak. "I was just joking, but thanks, I guess. While you're turned around, get me some new eggs. I'll cook it this time. Unless you actually wanna find out if that egg really tastes good or not"

"Nahh, I'm good" Yoshioka quickly replies as she grabs the eggs from her fridge, "Two for you, two for me. Might as well eat up since it's almost time for lunch too"

"Okay, so brunch?" Kou asks as he throws out the egg and prepares the pan.

"Mhmm! Do you even know how to cook?" Yoshioka asks as she sets the eggs on the counter next to Kou.

"I've seen my brother do this a couple of times. And I don't need to know how to cook, I just gotta do a better job than you did" Kou chuckles.

"You didn't even taste it!" Yoshioka pouts.

"Neither did you" Kou laughs as he looks at the scowling girl mumbling to herself on his right. "Grab me some cheese?" he asks as he cracks the eggs into a bowl.

"What kind?" Yoshioka asks opening her fridge.

"Doesn't matter, cheese is cheese" he replies uninterestingly as he scrambles the eggs.

"Of course it matters! There wouldn't be different kinds of cheeses if it didn't matter!"

Kou sighs, allowing Yoshioka to have it her way, "...Feta?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two stood at the tableside staring at the food they have prepared together. Their mouths watering at the delicious site before them, eager for a bite to sink into their taste buds. Kou broke the silence.

"So does the chef get a kiss for this?" he asks as he turns to Yoshioka, leaning his left elbow on the dining chair.

"Hey, I helped! If anyone deserves a kiss, it's me!" Yoshioka smiles as she wipes off the drool from the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

"You cooked rice! Anyone could cook rice!" Kou retorts. He was taken by surprise when Yoshioka boldly took a step towards him to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Alright, fine" she goes on the tips of her toes and plants a warm kiss on Kou's soft lips.

Before she could pull away, Kou snakes his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him and deepen the kiss, this time catching Yoshioka by surprise. Her hands make their way into his shaggy hair while he trails hot kisses and sharp nips along the left side of her neck. Feeling his warm breath against her skin, Yoshioka's knees grow weak causing her to grip tighter onto his hair as she bites her lips. Wanting to get as close to her as possible, Kou slowly walks their way to a wall not once lifting his mouth from her neck. Feeling a wall meet her back, Yoshioka stops moving backwards. The space between the two is so tight that not even a leak of air can flow through.

"The food is...gonna get cold" she manages to get out between breaths.

Kou smirks into her left ear, "I like this better"

**Next Chapter: **Afternoon Delight


	3. Afternoon Delight

_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Ao Haru Ride, obviously. I just wanted to write a story since I noticed that there are barely any out there. So I hope you all enjoy (:

**A/N: **Thank you all for waiting and also for the reviews and new follows! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit longer than the last ones. Please leave a review to let me know what you think, thanks!

* * *

_CHAPTER 3  
_- AFTERNOON DELIGHT –

**Time until movie: 6 hours and 8 minutes**

His hands were all over, and the only thing that was running through her blurry mind was how much closer she needed him to be. His kisses were captivating her every thought, the pressure as he kept her tight between him and the wall allowed her to only breathe in him and the way he smirked against her lips and neck between kisses had her melting into his strong yet gentle grip every time. She was in paradise and didn't have to worry about it all vanishing into midair the moment she opens her eyes, because she knows that this is no dream. Her mind had left her long ago already, when Kou had decided to return her kiss more passionately earlier, however it seemed as if her stomach had a mind of its own.

_*grumble*_

_Aaah why now? _Yoshioka thought. Their lips parted as Kou rested his forehead on top of hers. A light chuckle escaped his mouth as he looked into her hazel eyes. She bit her lips not being able to calm herself enough to make her cheeks return to their normal colour. _Was it really that loud? _Yoshioka wondered.

"Why am I not surprised that you're hungry even at a time like this?" Kou teases. He lifts his forehead off of hers and allows her space to breathe. When Yoshioka was sure she had regained her balance, she stood up straight.

"Well first of all, I didn't have breakfast yet" she replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That's what the food on the dining table is there for" Kou responded as he nudged his head towards the table. He then leaned on the back of the chair behind him. He enjoyed teasing Yoshioka and seeing her innocent pouts a little too much.

"But then you started kissing me!"

"Actually, you kissed me first"

"But then I mentioned that we should eat breakfast!"

"So?"

"And you still kept on kissing me!"

"You didn't stop me". A victorious grin crept its way onto Kou's face. Yoshioka knew that he was having too much fun with bantering her since he won every time.

Finally with nothing left to counter, Yoshioka dropped her arms back to her sides and made her way to the table. There was still steam lifting off the food and the smell still radiated the room, causing her mouth to water a bit. Kou joined her at the table to sit across from her and they both began to dig in. When the first bite reached her taste buds, Yoshioka let out a moan as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Kou, this is wonderful! You're cooking is actually pretty good!" she said with mouthful of scrambled eggs and rice. Kou took a bite of his own cooking to see if Yoshioka was overreacting. Within the first chew, the creamy, soft and fluffy scrambled egg had him letting out a hum of pleasure as well.

"I am pretty good, aren't I?" Kou said with a proud smile on his face.

Yoshioka just smiled as she continued to eat her dish, allowing him to enjoy his triumph. Brunch didn't last long for they devoured their food quite quickly while having a comfortable conversation.

"I'm gonna go take a shower so we can head out" Yoshioka said as she got up from the table.

"Head out? The movie isn't for another five hours" Kou responded, his eyes following his girlfriend as she put the plates in the sink.

"Exactly! We might as well go somewhere while we wait!" she turned around to lean against the sink and face Kou. As she began to smile an innocent and cute smile while folding her hands together in a pleading motion, Kou already knew what was coming.

"…you want me to wash the dishes? I cooked you food after you messed up a simple scrambled egg, and you want me to wash the dishes?" Kou rose his right eyebrow while keeping a straight face.

"Please, Kou? I'll give you anything you want in retur-" Yoshioka didn't even finish her sentence when Kou had already scooted her to the side and began to wash the dishes.

"I expect something from you later today then" Kou said mischievously as he began to soap the cups. Yoshioka was now nervous of what he would request later on, but she let it pass. With a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you, Yoshioka made her way upstairs to take a shower.

x . x . x . x . x . x. x . x . x . x . x

At least twenty minutes have gone by and Yoshioka was still in the bathroom. Kou has been lying down on her bed in the meantime, while scrolling through his phone. Washing the dishes took him no more than five minutes so he decided to make himself comfortable. After a little while longer, Yoshioka walked into the room. She wore a loose, short sleeved blouse that got tighter as it made its way towards her waist, complimenting her petite figure. The blouse was pink and brown with a V-neck cut. She blow dried her hair completely dry and Kou thought she looked beautiful. However, he snapped out of his thoughts when he realized she had no pants on. Her bottom half only consisted of her underwear, allowing Kou to see her long legs and also her butt again. He hid no shame. Yoshioka is his girlfriend so he should be able to check her out if he feels like it!

"Take picture why don't you. It will last longer" Yoshioka said sarcastically when she noticed Kou's gaze. "I forgot my shorts" she chuckled as she walked towards her wardrobe. As she pulled out her light denim shorts and began to put it on, she was caught off guard with Kou's suddenly bold declaration.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" he was still stretched on Yoshioka's bed, but was now holding himself up with his right shoulder to get a better view of her.

"You're only saying that because I walked in in my underwear" Yoshioka blushed, now fully dressed. She walked to the mirror beside her bed to see her outfit in full.

"Okay, yeah you've got nice legs, but I'm talking about you. As in, all of you. You're beautiful, Futaba" Kou confessed. This made Yoshioka blush an even darker red than she already was. She walked over to sit on the side of the bed and leaned over to give Kou a soft and tender kiss.

"Thank you" she said with a sweet smile. With that, Kou quickly grabbed her so she can lie next to him. She giggled at his boldness and snuggled next to him. "So how about my butt?"

"Huh?" Kou questioned as he looked down at his girlfriend who is now on her stomach looking towards him.

"You said that my legs were nice, but I totally caught you staring at my butt too" she chuckled. Kou smirked and held her closer to him.

"Yeah, your butt is pretty cute too"

**Next Chapter: **(still brainstorming)


End file.
